Fire Emblem Awakening Families: Lon'qu and Severa
by BlackLynx17
Summary: <html><head></head>Fire Emblem Family! I absolutely loved the chat between these two, it was so funny! So here is a little one-shot for all that enjoy this father daughter with me.</html>


**BlackLynx17: Super duper late with this fanfiction, just now recently finished it though so here it is. **

* * *

><p>Part C<p>

* * *

><p>He had a daughter. A daughter. A daughter that looked exactly like his wife, except with his brown hair. A trait he never once thought she'd inherit if he had a kid. Lon'qu always pictured that his daughter would look like... his wife. Nothing like him, not once like him. He didn't know if it was good or bad, good he guessed. A daughter. It seemed unbelievable to him; it was a constant reminder though as he saw her everyday, including today as she walked over to him.<p>

"Hey! I think it's time for Daddy-Daughter Day!" She said with that smirk of hers. A smirk he didn't know who she inherited that from, he thought Cordelia but he's never seen her smirk like this before. Cordelia would later tell him as she watched them from afar that it was from him.

Lon'qu gulped as he stared down at her, approaching her as he would an enemy. She seemed very threatening to him right now, daughter or not.

"...Why?"

Severa 'tch' her teeth, "Does a daughter NEED a reason to spend a little time with her father?! Most fathers would be beside themselves with joy at even being asked! Gawds!"

That tone, Lon'qu shivered as he 'tch' the same.

"You're right—I should count my blessings. Well, then? Where shall we go?"

Her smirk turned into a small smile as she stared at him, "Into town! I spotted a whole line of shops with the CUTEST dresses..."

"Dresses, huh? Well, I suppose you're at that age..." Lon'qu said, wondering what age she was. How old was Chrom's daughter?

"Age? Hee hee! In this timeline, you're not much older than I am, Daddy!"

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow, "Hmm... I suppose not."

"I bet most people seeing us side by side would think we were brother and sister."

"That would be...odd." Lon'qu said. She was his daughter of course, it would be strange if people thought of her as anything more or less. He didn't mean anything by the way he said it, just his honest opinion.

"Odd? Is there something wrong with that? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?! You'd rather be with Mother, wouldn't you?" Severa asked, obviously taking it in the wrong way.

Lon'qu's eyes widened, his heart racing. Even after being married to Cordelia, he still had a tough time with other women. This was no exception as he tried to calm down his daughter.

"What? N-no, not at all... You're adorable, Severa!" He stuttered.

Severa smiled brightly, her tears vanishing, "Aw, you mean it? Yay! That's so sweet! So okay! In town, there's this one dress I really, reeeally want! Would you hate me if I asked you to get it for me? Would Mother be mad?"

Lon'qu sighed out in relief at that disaster averted and smiled, "I could never hate you, Severa. And I'm sure your mother won't mind. Just... You know the deal. Keep your distance. And no hand-holding." He didn't want to push his limits too far.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy! I love you so much!" Servera squealed jumping up and down.

Lon'qu sighed, happy his daughter was happy but exhausted on how he made her happy, "yeah, me too."

He started getting a head start in front of her, missing Severa place a finger against her lips as she smirked his signature smirk.

"Pffft. Too easy."

* * *

><p>Part B<p>

* * *

><p>Lon'qu was doubting that Severa was his and Cordelia's daughter. If she really was, then there was no way they raised her. Cordelia has never shopped that crazy before whenever he'd go with her; Lon'qu never wanted to experience it again. He shivered, just remembering all the stores, all the women in the stores surrounding him, how Severa would come extra close as she begged for one more thing, after thing, after thing, and how Lon'qu would agree just to get her away.<p>

"Thanks again for all the shopping, Daddy! I felt like a total princess when you bought everything I asked for!" Severa smiled brightly.

"Most royal houses couldn't afford to shop the way you just did..." Lon'qu said, carrying the bags of dresses, scarves, bows, bags, and whatever else women wore. It was a heavy load, it helped that his wallet was so light now, if not, empty. There goes buying Cordelia something nice for their anniversary.

"Daddy, are you listening?" Severa turned pouting.

"I'm listening." Lon'qu mumbled, wondering if he could make a quick trip back to Regna Ferox to make some easy cash.

"Good, good. So! I'd just looove to go on another shopping spree with you! I spotted the most precious little accessory shop in a town near here the other day!"

Shopping... again? "...No."

No? Severa put on her teary eye look and stared at her father. "Huh? Why not? Did I do something wrong? Daddy, are you... Are you mad at me?" She cried walking closer towards him.

No, no, no. This wouldn't work, Lon'qu had to be a strong father and not a push over... even though he just bought his little girl whatever she wanted. That was because he felt guilty though, she would not guilt him again! God had given him a second chance to be here for his daughter and raise her in a perfect young lady. Lon'qu was going to do exactly that.

"Spare me the wounded treatment, Severa. No means no. We just bought you plenty." He said putting his foot down.

Severa growled, her cutey crying girl act wearing off. "FINE, then! FINE! I guess I'll just wear RAGS! ...GAWDS!"

And now his daughter was pissed. Lon'qu knew exactly where she got her colorful tongue from and smirked.

"I wasn't suggesting... Oh, good grief. Look, I'm not saying I won't buy you anything ever..." He said bending at her will.

"Oooooh, you're not?!" Severa asked, smile right back in place.

Lon'qu's eyes twitched, so much like her mother.

"I'm just saying you'll have to earn it. If you help out around camp with chores and such, I'll treat you to something nice." He said.

It was a fair enough rule.

"EXCUSE me? What is this—my allowance?! I'm not a child!" Severa argued stomping her food down on the ground.

"No? The stop acting like one. This is for your own good, Severa. A little hardship in one's youth builds character."

"I dealt with a LOT more than hardship back in the future, thank you!"

There was a pang of hurt inside Lon'qu's chest. He thought, he always thought and wanted their first child to be born after war, during peace. He never wanted his child to deal with the hardships he went through and when he met Cordelia, he was going to make sure that their child wouldn't'. It seems, it seems though that Lon'qu wasn't able to keep that promise.

"Well, my decision is final. I won't continue to just buy you whatever you like. If there's something you want, you'll have to work for it."

"FINE! Whatever! ...I'll do your stupid chores. But I expect some SERIOUS returns, is that clear?!"

Lon'qu sighed and nodded his head, "Whatever you say..."

Severa looked so much like her mother, but now Lon'qu was noticing so much like him as well. As she walked away, Lon'qu felt for the first time that he wanted to grab her and pull her into a hug. He stood there, looking away. Another chance would present itself sooner or later, Lon'qu wasn't about to let anything happen to his little girl.

* * *

><p>Part A<p>

* * *

><p>Severa was in the middle of the training cap, sword and sharpener in hand as she read an instruction book on how to sharpen.<p>

"Apply the whetstone to the blade at an angle, and then... Gah, not again! That's the fifth one that broke! Nothing EVER goes right for me!" She whined tossing the sword and stone on the grass beside her.

"Severa? What are you doing?" Lon'qu asked, walking over when he spotted his daughter alone.

She would usually be around the other children from the future or with her Mother. Cordelia respected his time with Severa, so Lon'qu respected her time with their daughter as well and to pull her away from the only people who knew what she was going through didn't feel right. Seeing her alone was his only chances to spend time and talk to her, one on one. Lon'qu took every opportunity as it presented itself.

"I'm sharpening these stupid weapons that won't stay sharp! Gawds! You told me to help out, right? So I'm helping." Severa said stubbornly, still mad that her father was making her do such a thing.

Lon'qu was proud that his daughter was listening to her, but blinked as he started looking around.

"...And that pile of broken swords behind you?" He asked pointing to it.

"It's not my fault they're defective! They all, like, fell apart and stuff! Sorry I'm not PERFECT at everything like Mother! Sorry I'm SO STUPID! I get it—I'm useless! You should just drown me in a sack..." Severa complained.

Where did that come from?

"Severa, I think you're overreact—"

"I burn everything I try to cook... I just about beheaded a horse while chopping wood... I'm no help to anyone! I'm just a bunch of lame deadweight. You must've had high hopes, too, given Mother's history. I'm such a disappointment."

Lon'qu blinked, thinking he finally understood a little bit about his daughter.

" ...Well? If you have something to say, just say it!" She yelled, not being able to take the silence.

"I... I'm not disappointed, Severa. I couldn't be happier that you came back to us." Lon'qu told her honestly.

"Oh, please. Are you mocking me? Do you really think I'm that stupid? All my life, every time I mess something up, people compare me to Mother! And you're closer to her than anyone! I KNOW you think I don't measure up!"

That wasn't the truth though and Severa wondered why her father kept shaking his head.

"You're your own woman, Severa. I wouldn't compare you to anyone. You're my daughter and my treasure, and I know your mother feels the same."

Daughter? Treasure? A blush appeared on Severa's cheek, never once hearing her father talk to her like that before in the present and future, "Wha—?!"

"I'm behind you no matter what happens. So no more talk of being a disappointment. It makes me feel as if I failed you as a father."

Severa's eyes widened and she ran over, grabbing ahold of his shirt. She shook her head frantically as she started crying, "What? No! Daddy, you didn't! I'm sorry! I... I didn't... WAAAAAAAAAH..."

Lon'qu was a little stiff at first, he relaxed though as he placed his hand over her head. "Don't cry. You've been through a lot, I know, but it's all right now. I'm sorry for saying you needed more hardship before. I know it's been hard... But I'll do all I can to keep you from ever suffering again. Okay? And since you've been doing your chores, how about we claim that reward now?"

Severa wiped her tears on his shirt and shook her head, "No. I don't need it. I don't need anything but you, Daddy!" She said squeezing her hands against him.

Lon'qu smiled softly.

"But if you die on me again, I'll never forgive you!" Severa suddenly yelled glaring up at him.

Lon'qu chuckled and finally hugged his daughter, "I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise."

* * *

><p>Part Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>"Severa." Lon'qu called out.<p>

Severa turned around and smiled at her mother and father brightly. Cordelia was right by Lon'qu's side, holding his hand tightly to support him.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, you are a grown lady and might want to explore the world now that it isn't destroyed. Your mother and I would understand if you wanted to leave on a journey or something on your own. Now that your stuck here, I hope you know that doesn't mean you don't have a home. We'll always welcome you into our house Severa with open arms because, well because you're our daughter." Lon'qu said, heat rushing to the back of his neck.

Severa started laughing at her father, "what are you talking about Daddy? Of course I'd stay with you and Mommy! All I ever wanted was to spend time with the two of you in the future, I've done enough traveling on my own. Why would I ever want to leave you two?!"

"Oh Severa!" Cordelia started crying.

"I love you Mommy! Daddy!"

Lon'qu didn't cry, men didn't cry, he did welcome Severa in his arms though and hug her close, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. Cordelia smiled and joined the hug, kissing Lon'qu on his cheek before kissing Severa next.

"I love you Severa." Lon'qu whispered.

"We both love you Severa." Cordelia whispered.

Severa giggled and leaned back, a grand smile on her face. "Did you know, this is the year I was born here in your time? If you don't mind, I think I'll stay with Chrome and Robin for a week or two before returning home."

Lon'qu's whole face went red while Cordelia simply blush, yelling out "SEVERA!"

Their daughter simply laughed and ran away from her Mother trying to knock some sense into her. When Lon'qu finally calmed down, he sighed out and shook his head. Women. There was a clear smile on his face as he spotted Cordelia and Severa chasing each other.

They were his women though.


End file.
